


The Perfect Gift

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [5]
Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Language, Let’s Say the Events of the Movie Didn’t Happen Because the Whole Thing Was Frankly Really Boring, Needy Soft Will Shaw Deserves Love, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Will Shaw went on a business trip and forgot to get you a gift, but you have an idea for how he can make it up to you.
Relationships: Will Shaw/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Perfect Gift

Will Shaw sighs as he unlocks his apartment. After what seemed like an endless stream of business trips, he’s finally home.

He smiles as he walks inside. He can tell you’ve been here, because the place is immaculate. He never cleans, partly because he doesn’t have time, and partly because he hates it.

He lifts his suitcase onto the bed, then turns as he hears the front door open again. He quickly moves back out into the hallway.

You’re setting two large grocery bags on the kitchen counter. When you catch sight of him, you beam and immediately run in his direction.

“Will!” you yell excitedly, throwing your arms around his neck.

His hands find your waist and then you’re kissing. He eagerly presses you against the wall, pushing your legs apart with his knees, pinning your wrists over your head with one large hand as his tongue dives into your mouth.

“Mmm,” you hum against his lips, then arch your hips, pushing against him gently. “Will, I have to put the groceries away,” you giggle.

“But I missed you,” he begs, starting to kiss his way down your neck, sucking against your skin gently.

“I missed you too,” you assure him, as if your earlier reaction hadn’t already proved that. “Which is why I got everything to make your favorite.”

He stops and lifts his nose to nuzzle your cheek. “Really?”

“Of course.”

He lets you go, draping his arm over your shoulders. “Let me help so we can start kissing again sooner,” he suggests.

You empty the bags, filling the fridge while he loads up the cabinets. Then he grabs your hand and leads you to the bedroom and his nice, soft bed.

He lifts you onto it, laying on top of you. He pushes his suitcase onto the floor with one leg and you wriggle, ready for him to attack you again.

Instead, he pauses, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead onto your chest. “Shit,” he mutters.

“What is it, Will?” you ask.

He props his chin up on your cleavage and frowns. “I promised I’d bring you a gift, but I completely forgot to get you something.”

You smile, freeing one of your hands and running it through his curls soothingly. “You don’t have to get me anything, Will. It’s enough for me that you’re here.”

“That is exactly why you deserve something,” he counters.

You bite your lip as you think. “Get on your back. I know what you can give me.”

He raises an eyebrow, but obediently turns over. “All right.”

You straddle him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, rocking your hips gently back and forth. He groans as you run your hands over his bare chest, already almost completely hard in his pants.

He tosses the shirt aside as you shimmy down, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, then tugging them off, removing his shoes and socks at the same time.

“What are you…?” he wonders as you pull his hips to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and kneeling between them.

He makes a strangled sound of appreciation as you slide your hand over the outline of his cock in his boxer briefs before tugging them down too. Then you sit up, slowly taking off your own shirt and bra.

His eyes widen and he moves so he’s reclining on his elbows, his pupils blown wide with lust as you lean forward and press your breasts around his cock.

“God, I love it when you do that,” he gasps, his breath hitching in his throat as you bend to lick at the head of his cock, which is just poking out from between your cleavage.

He lays back down, his long arms reaching for your breasts. He squeezes them, rolling them in his hands, using his thumbs to tease your nipples into tight peaks.

You reach underneath you, gripping his cock in your hand and starting to stroke it, still noisily sucking on his head as he gropes your breasts. You squirm, your thighs damp. His touch always lights you on fire, and turning him on turns you on.

He thrusts his hips up, pushing himself further into your mouth, panting as he gets closer. Will is an ardent lover who always makes sure you get your pleasure, but he’s also needy, especially when he’s been gone for this long.

He moans, his hands moving to your head and pushing it down. “I’m gonna come,” he whispers, panting.

You pull your mouth off of him and lean back, jerking his cock until he tenses. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Will whimpers, his hips bucking over and over again as you make sure he paints your chest.

You bite your lip at the same time, your own orgasm rippling through you just because you’ve made him come undone so perfectly.

You smile up at him, laughing lightly as he finishes and sinks into the bed. After a moment, he catches his breath and moves so he’s facing you. He reaches out, tenderly cupping your cheek.

“Did you?”

You nod and he flushes, obviously pleased. “That still seems more like you giving me something,” he observes.

You gesture to your chest. “You gave me a pearl necklace,” you correct him.

He throws his head back and laughs loudly, then pulls you in for a kiss. “God, I love you,” he murmurs.

Later, you’re both cleaned up and in the kitchen. You’re cooking while he stands behind you, his arms around your waist, his chin on your shoulder.

“Move in with me,” he says abruptly.

You stop and look up at him. “What, Will?”

“That’s the best gift I can give you,” he decides. “I love you, and I want you to move in with me.”

You reach up and play with his hair, then kiss him softly. “I love you too, Will. Of course I’ll move in with you.”

He smiles like you’ve made him the happiest man in the world.

Really, he’s made you the happiest woman, but it doesn’t have to be a contest. You’re together, and that’s what counts.


End file.
